Estrella Oscura
by FoxJung
Summary: Jumin x V ¡YAOI FANFICTION! Contiene SPOILER de la ruta de Seven y ocurre después de los acontecimientos de Secret Ending 1 & 2.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La fiesta había terminado. Todo había concluido con éxito y sonrisas aquel día. Saeyoung estaba feliz junto a la chica milagrosa, la que hizo el trabajo de Rika, la que salvó no sólo a Seven de su caótica vida sino también al hermano gemelo, Saeran, de una vida arruinada gracias a una enferma mental y su estúpido novio, quien la amaba al punto de cumplir con todas sus locuras.

Asistente Kang, es hora de irme, envíame todos los reportes pendientes – a pesar de lo relajado que aparentaba estar, la mirada tensa de Jumin Han no pudo esfumarse por más tiempo – ten todo listo para mañana temprano.

Entendido, Sr. Han – Jaehee no pudo contener un suspiro cansado.

Ey, imbécil, ¿es necesario que tengas que arruinar esta ocasión especial también? – la belleza de Zen no se veía alterada a pesar del ceño fruncido que se le dibujó al escuchar la voz arrogante de Jumin.

No creo estar arruinando nada – Jumin abandonó su sitio en el mueble, arregló los puños de su camisa y alisó su refinado traje – la fiesta de compromiso ha terminado, es hora de regresar a la realidad y también… – hizo una pausa y luego esbozó una sonrisa, o un intento de ella – a los brazos de Elizabeth the 3rth.

¡Oh! ¡!My Elly! – el chico pelirrojo se entusiasmó y entre risas intentó disipar la tensión que emergía de una insignificante riña – ¡dale muchos besos de mi parte!

No lo haré. – se dirigió hacia la puerta con la firme decisión de no retractarse – me retiro.

Gracias por venir Jumin – la chica del flequillo lo despidió con una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

No hay nada que agradecer, todos somos parte de la RFA. Asistente Kang – volvió a dirigirse a ella, pero esta vez con más suavidad – enviaré al chofer Kim una vez que me deje, pídele que te lleve a casa, es tarde.

Gracias, Sr. Han – los lentes de Jaehee resbalaron un poco ante la sorpresiva amabilidad de su jefe.

Adiós, Jumin – lo despidió Yoosung.

Sí, sí, vete ya con la bola de pelos – la voz de Zen fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la extraña puerta del departamento del hacker.

Su chofer lo esperaba en el estacionamiento, a pesar de estar por horas allí, no podía perder su profesionalismo y lucir cansado ante uno de los CEO más importantes del país. Abrió la puerta trasera y el joven heredero subió, perfecto como era usual.

¿Al penthouse, Sr. Han? – preguntó por las instrucciones.

Sí – asintió fríamente Jumin – llévame con mi Elizabeth, y luego regresa y acompaña a la asistente Kang a su casa, y a Yoosung también si es necesario.

Entendido, Sr. Han.

La cabeza de Jumin era un hormiguero, muchas preocupaciones caminaban en ella, todas ajenas a la compañía y el trabajo, todas aterrizaban alrededor de una sola persona, Rika. La versión de Rika que había conocido en los últimos meses era desagradable y patética, todo el afecto que sentía por ella se derrumbó en un parpadeó, o quizás venía desgastándose desde hace bastante tiempo. Después que los helicópteros llegaron, el caos se había apoderado de esa secta, lograron someter al hermano de Seven y también a Rika quien lucía desesperada, ante el cuerpo de su prometido, desangrándose gracias a una herida de bala. Cuándo Jumin vio aquella insólita escena, quedó estúpidamente petrificado, ordenó que ayudaran a su amigo de la infancia, aquel que estaba tirado en la alfombra tiñendo de rojo los zapatos de una mujer rubia enloquecida, una mujer que supuestamente estaba muerta, una mujer a la que Jumin tenía ganas de regresar a la tumba en esos momentos. Hubo tanta sangre y gritos aquel día, que la secuencia natural ante aquellos acontecimientos, fue tener un funeral también, el de Jihyun Kim, o V como todos le decían.

Desde entonces Jumin había sido incapaz de cruzar miradas con Rika, el sólo hecho de pensar en ella le causaba repulsión – _preferiría que hubiese sido verdad, todo lo que V dijo, que Rika se suicidó y decidió desaparecer de nuestras vidas –_ esos pensamientos abundaban en su cabeza – _debería ser ella la muerta, no V._

Chofer – una gota de sudor se escapó por la frente tensa del miembro número uno de la RFA – no vamos al penthouse – sus manos temblaban y su rostro serio tenía dificultades para contener sus gestos de frustración y ansiedad – da la vuelta y llévame a donde estuvimos ayer.

Entendido, señor – el conductor siguió las instrucciones sin refutar.

Cuando vayas por la asistente Kang, haz que recoja a Elizabeth y se haga cargo de ella por esta noche – sacó el celular del bolsillo del saco y comenzó a digitar con torpeza – maldición – sus dedos temblorosos fueron incapaces de terminar un mensaje coherente – la llamaré para avisarle – su llamada fue concisa, una frase, un par de instrucciones, era su asistente y su trabajo era obedecerlo.

Era el centro de un Seúl nocturno, las luces de los edificios opacaban las estrellas, o eso quería creer Jumin, pero en realidad era la capa de polución lo que lo separaba de los astros centellantes en la noche, aquellas que veía y enlazaba con los dedos, a la vez que un joven Jihyun se enfocaba en captar con su lente las constelaciones que más le gustaban a su compañero.

 _¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez?_ – el índice derecho de Jumin presionaba su frente buscando la respuesta, pero lo único que encontraba entre sus rebuscados recuerdos, era la silueta de V, lleno de sangre en el suelo.

La ciudad desapareció súbitamente de su vista, a través de su ventana sólo había oscuridad, había llegado a su destino.

Desea que lo acompañe, Sr. Han – preguntó con cortesía el conductor Kim a su jefe.

Ten un poco más de fe en mí, conductor Kim – Jumin bajó del auto con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba a la vez que asedaba su traje y se acomodaba la corbata – no me perderé en este estacionamiento oscuro – una sonrisa sutil asomó en su rostro, pero al parecer su sentido del humor no era compartido por su chofer, le dio las últimas instrucciones a su subordinado y se dirigió, inmutable, al ascensor.

Llegó al piso veinticinco, todas las enfermeras del pasillo comenzaron a cuchichear ni bien arribó, esto provocó un ceño fruncido y la misma sensación de repulsión que sentía cuando veía a ese tipo de mujeres, todas con ojos ambiciosos, viéndolo como si de un cheque en blanco se tratara; sin embargo, aquello devenía en ciertas ventajas, como las visitas extemporáneas al cuarto que siempre visitaba.

Una de aquellas enfermeras lo acompañó a la habitación, lucía tensa y ruborizada, al parecer estaba interesada románticamente en el joven CEO, pero a Jumin le era totalmente indiferente. Estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando el doctor encargado salió del cuarto.

Es usted Sr. Han – saludó cortésmente el hombre de cabello cano – el joven estará feliz de verlo cuando despierte, pero debería venir más temprano, los sedantes lo tienen dormido siempre a estas horas.

Es lo conveniente – respondió con la típica voz seca y fría que lo caracterizaba – ¿sigue reaccionando bien?

Es joven, se recuperará pronto – el doctor le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro a Jumin a modo de consuelo – Buenas noches, Sr. Han, lo veré después. Vámonos señorita Yi, Jumin ya conoce el camino.

Gracias Dr. Eun – no sólo le habían dado buenas noticias, sino que se había deshecho de la molestia de enfermera por él.

Jumin Han giró el pestillo, entró con solemnidad a la habitación, donde los sonidos de los aparatos médicos no daban pausas, cerró la puerta detrás de él y dudó en avanzar y sentarse en la silla ubicada a lado de la cama. Cuando aclaró sus pensamientos, caminó y se situó allí, a lado de la persona que dormía plácidamente cubierto de sábanas blancas, aún lucía muy pálido pero su raro color de cabello brillaba como cielo de media tarde sobre las vendas que cubrían sus ojos.

V… - la voz susurrante de Jumin era apenas audible – Jihyun… mira cómo has terminado, luces realmente patético y eso no puedo perdonártelo.

La cabeza de Jumin seguía mareada de pensamientos e ira, pero no era únicamente aquello, muchos sentimientos nublaban su mente desde hace bastante tiempo y el ver a V tan vulnerable en esa cama sólo le producían ganas de protegerlo y poseerlo, encerrarlo y no dejarlo escapar jamás para que nunca nadie pudiese hacerle daño, era la única persona que había significado algo especial en su vida, Rika ya lo había alejado una vez pero eso no podía volver a pasar. A pesar de todo el rencor que albergaba en ese momento hacia Rika, era ineludible que su presencia haya ayudado a Jumin a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Cuándo conocí a Rika, me sentí atraído hacia ella, no puedo culparte por eso Jihyun – el relato de Jumin había abandonado los susurros y se hacía grave y lleno de angustia – pero cuando supe que eras tú él que salía con ella, sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba, siempre creí que era a causa de que al final yo perdí contra ti pero… - los ojos de Jumin se desviaron hacia una de las manos de V que estaba desnuda y enfriándose fuera de las sábanas, la tomó con delicadeza y antes de devolverla a la calidez de las cobijas, la apretó con la mayor suavidad posible – pero… me di cuenta que no era eso… nunca fue por Rika – sus susurros volvieron a medida que su voz se tornaba más lúgubre – nunca fue ella… siempre se trató de ti… siempre se tratará de ti V…

Ju… Jumin…

El escuchar su nombre en aquella voz, sacudió la espina de Jumin, levantó la mirada del suelo para ver el rostro pálido del paciente, pero V dormía y repetía el nombre de Jumin en sueños. Aliviado y a la vez decepcionado, devolvió la mano dentro de la cama y acomodó el cabello de su amigo hacia un lado, acercándose a su rostro y robándole con su boca un roce en los labios que difícilmente se podría considerar beso, llevaba haciendo eso todas las veces que había ido a visitarlo y verlo dormir. Tiró su cuerpo cansado al respaldar de la silla, se desató el botón del cuello de la camisa y aflojó su corbata, una carcajada amarga asomó mientras veía el techo de la habitación de hospital, irónicamente no pudo evitar recordar la frase con la que siempre lo molestaba Seven: " _¿Jumin Han es gay?"_ , a lo que no pudo evitar contestarse a sí mismo – sí, Seven… al parecer Jumin Han es gay – y sus carcajadas aumentaron, igual que las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas e intentaba detener cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

 **Confesión**

Un ronroneo despertó a Jumin de su profundo sueño, cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que cruzó fue una esponjosa criatura blanca, con la mirada entre abierta, su dueño reconoció a Elizabeth, extendió su mano y acarició la cabeza de su gata.

Buenos días, Elizabeth – al parecer había despertado por completo pero aún era incapaz de levantar su cuerpo de la cama – que tal si hoy nos quedamos aquí todo el día – Elizabeth the 3rd permaneció ronroneando y sus grandes ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Jumin – tus ojos son tan bellos Elizabeth, tú aún puedes verme con tu mirada celeste, en cambio a quien quiero no puede hacerlo y… no sé si será capaz de volver a verme… - su voz se quebró y la pena desencajó su rostro, su mascota parecía sentir su dolor y empezó a lamer su mano como si intentara consolarlo desesperadamente – me haces cosquillas Elizabeth – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios ante tanta ternura.

Cumplió con su rutina, después de tomar una ducha y desayunar, salió uniformado en aquel impecable traje formal y con una corbata aburrida, según su propio criterio. Después de despedirse de Elizabeth, se dirigió al estacionamiento, el conductor Kim lo esperaba para conducirlo a la compañía, y al llegar a la oficina, Jaehee Kang lo recibió como todos los días, con su clásico: _Buenos Días, Sr. Han_.

Buenos Días, asistente Kang – se acomodó en el sillón de cuero frente al escritorio y tomó el móvil por costumbre.

Hoy tiene varias reuniones con los funcionarios de la propuesta constructora, eso es hasta pasado el mediodía y luego de eso se discutirán los proyectos propuestos… - un suspiro cansado cortó por un momento su monólogo – incluido el hotel para gatos.

No pareces muy entusiasmada con el proyecto asistente Kang – la mujer frente a él parecía por fin haber captado su atención – totalmente diferente de lo que Seven opina – le mostó la pantalla de su celular donde un emoji lleno de corazones aparecía.

Querrá decir Saeyoun, Sr. Han – Jaehee volvió a suspirar – ¿por qué no me presta más atención y cierra el chatroom de la RFA?

Cierto aún no me acostumbro del todo a decirle Saeyoung – sin intención de dejar de ignorar a su asistente, regresó a tipear en su celular hasta que finalmente lo puso sobre la mesa – como sea, cancela todas mis reuniones después de las 4.

¡QUÉ! – el grito involuntario de Jaehee no logró inmutar a su jefe – pero Sr. Han no puede hacer eso, ¿qué hay de los proyectos a discutir?

Posponlos, mejor para ti no es así, nada de gatos para la asistente Kang por hoy, sólo para mí.

¿Planea pasar la tarde con Elizabeth the 3rd? – Jaehee no pudo ocultar su apática expresión, sobretodo porque sabía que por culpa de esto ella tendría más trabajo aquel día.

Sí, estaré en casa después del almuerzo con los ejecutivos – Jumin tomó su cabeza con las manos y bajó la mirada – necesito descansar.

Jaehee no encontró respuesta para aquello. Los últimos meses habían sido terribles para todos en la RFA, a pesar de que todos intentaban ser fuertes y seguir adelante, en Jumin fue en quien cayó toda la responsabilidad. Él se encargó de arreglar todos los desastres que había causado Mint Eye, la organización religiosa de Rika, además había corrido con la medicación del hermano de Seven, y la supervisión de Rika, sin embargo ambos se le habían salido de las manos, increíblemente Jumin Han había dejado de insistir y decidió confiar en las decisiones de Seven, Zen y Yoosung y no inmiscuirse más en aquello. C&R también se había visto afectada colateralmente, y la prensa había sido una molestia inevitable, de la cual también se hizo cargo. Desde el punto de vista de Jaehee, ella y Seven habían ayudado lo posible pero fue su jefe quien cargó con todo, sobre todo con el funeral de V.

Llámame sólo si ocurre algo estrictamente inevitable, asistente Kang – le dijo antes de retirarse – hasta mañana.

Habían sido contadas las veces en las que Jumin abandonara así su trabajo, sentirse cansado para él era como sentirse patético, y esa idea le desagradaba. Hasta ese punto, había logrado canalizar su depresión concentrándose en su trabajo pero era algo que ya no podía hacer más. Colgó el saco en la percha y tiró la corbata al suelo, aflojó el cuello de la camisa y se tiró a la cama. Elizabeth se acercó a él y se acurrucó a su lado, ella también parecía cansada de jugar aquel día, verla era lo único que le brindaba paz a su vida. Vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y apenas cruzaban las cuatro de la tarde, volviendo su mirada a Elizabeth decidió no pensar aquel día y dormir igual que su hermosa compañera.

El sonido del móvil cada vez era más insoportable, después de sonar unas tres veces, Jumin Han decidió despertar y contestar la molesta llamada, estiró su mano hacia donde estaba el teléfono y vio el nombre de su asistente en la pantalla, dudó en contestar pero al final terminó por hacerlo.

¿Qué pasó? – le era imposible ocultar su somnolienta voz.

¡Sr. Han!... ah, finalmente – la voz femenina a través del teléfono sonaba alarmada lo que hizo que Jumin despertara al instante – ¿estuvo dormido?, bueno supongo que sí y por eso no tomó las llamadas.

¿De qué hablas asistente Kang? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Desestimaron la propuesta del hotel de gatos porque cancelamos la reunión?

¿Eh?... no, nada de eso, en realidad – Jaehee hizo una pausa y el silencio perturbó a su interlocutor – llamaron de la clínica, se contactaron conmigo porque usted no contestó.

¡Qué! – su cuerpo reaccionó por impulso, se levantó de la cama y fue por su saco y sus zapatos, ni siquiera volteó a ver a su preciosa Elizabeth para despedirse, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja salió de su departamento - ¡Qué pasó con V!

Tranquilícese, Sr. Han – Jumin no podía descifrar el tono de su asistente, su angustia nublaba su juicio – al parecer hay nuevos resultados y querían hablar con usted personalmente por eso…

Estoy yendo a la clínica ahora mismo, llamaré al médico – después de interrumpir a Jaehee, con esa frase colgó la llamada.

Un nudo se había formado en la gargata de Jumin, su cuello se apretaba cada vez más incluso cuando no llevaba ninguna corbata, su cabeza daba mil vueltas pensando en una sola persona y el doctor no parecía tener intenciones de contestar. A través de la ventana volvieron a aparecer los mismos edificios, las mismas luces de todas las noches camino a la clínica, la última vez que vio a V, se había despedido de él con un cálido beso, podría ser que esta vez tuviese que despedirse con uno frío. Su imaginación volaba demasiado y decidió detenerla, su amigo de la infancia debía seguir ahí, en la cama de hospital, repitiendo su nombre entre sueños.

El conductor Kim había estacionado el auto en el oscuro sótano de la clínica, Jumin salió disparado del auto y subió corriendo las escaleras de emergencia, su paciencia no daba para esperar tantos pisos en un ascensor, sus esperanzas físicas recaían en la austera media hora que dedicaba a ejercitarse en su propio gimnasio. Cuando llegó al piso veinticinco, parecía que el apuesto joven CEO necesitaría una cama de hospital en ese instante, su orgullo pudo más y restableció su postura refinada, pidió a una de las enfermeras una bebida y se la tomó camino a la habitación de V. Cuando llegó a la puerta, no tenía dudas en entrar, estaba ansioso de ver a V ahí, descansando en su cama, era lo único que necesitaba. Entró efusivamente y gritó el nombre del huésped a viva voz, no V, sino el nombre real.

¿Jumin?

La voz que le contestó era varonil y suave a la vez, bastante tranquila y clara. V se hallaba recostado en la cama en un ángulo que elevaba su cabeza, sus ojos seguían vendados pero por lo demás parecía como si acabase de despertar.

Jumin, bienvenido – el doctor lo saludó, estaba parado a lado de la cama d su lado una enfermera le asistía – parece ansioso de ver a su amigo despierto.

Doctor estuve llamándolo desde hace alrededor de una hora y usted no contestó mis llamadas, me alarmé.

Bueno supongo que te lo mereces porque yo también estuve llamándote en la tarde – si no hubiese sido un conocido suyo y de V desde que eran niños, Jumin jamás hubiese dejado a alguien hablarle así – por ahora conversa con Jihyun, por fin lo encuentras despierto.

Yo… - se sentía expuesto de alguna manera – doctor quisiera saber la situación.

Tranquilo muchacho, el paciente está bien, obsérvalo tú mismo – el hombre canoso y su acompañante pasaron por su costado con la disposición de abandonar la habitación – por qué no hablan de algo ameno, tendrán mucho que decirse imagino.

Y en verdad tenía demasiado que decirle Jumin a V. Cuando salieron, Jumin se acercó en silencio y ocupó la silla de siempre, al costado de V.

¿Jumin?

Estoy aquí, justo al costado.

Sabía que no te habías ido – su tono de voz era sereno y tibio, como el Jihyun de siempre – puedes darme la mano.

¿Qué? – tal propuesta dejó sorprendido al visitante.

Vamos, dame tu mano – el hombre de traje no tiene otra opción más que obedecer y tiende su mano tal como se lo pidieron, V al sentir el contacto se estremece pero reacciona para encerrar la palma de Jumin antes de que escape – estás sudando.

Estuve haciendo un poco de ejercicio antes de venir aquí – mintió.

Eso no lo esperaba – incluso a su mejor amigo le asombraba aquello – como sea, no puedo verte pero al menos tocar tu mano me hace sentir bien.

Deberías soltarme, probablemente empiece a sudar más y eso será desagradable – sumado a los nervios de Jumin al ser tocado de esa manera.

Para nada – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero se esfumó rápidamente y un apretón de manos continuó – dime… ¿qué pasó después de aquello?

¿Qué logras recordar?

Pues… después de que Saeran disparara, muy poco – su semblante pálido se cubría de angustia – pero si recuerdo escuchar tu voz, ¿tú nos rescataste, príncipe Jumin? O me equivoco – una amarga carcajada escapó de él.

¿Quién más iba a hacerlo? – la ira dormida de Jumin afloraba otra vez – si hubiese tardado un poco más, te hubieses desangrado. Estuviste en cuidados intensivos, por suerte la bala no rozó tu pulmón pero uno de tus riñones fue totalmente involucrado, debido a eso tuvieron que inducirte al coma para poder hacerte un trasplante, en tu condición no podías sobrevivir sólo con uno. Aproveché tu estado para que te realizaran una operación a la vista, luego milagrosamente despertaste del coma. Es obvio que tu estilo de vida no será el mismo que llevabas antes, y por el momento no sabemos si tus ojos volverán a ver, por lo demás – tuvo que detener su descripción a manera de regaño para, de manera suave, hacerle una pregunta – ¿cómo te sientes?

Físicamente, bien, dijeron que debo seguir una dieta balanceada – la mano de V apretó la otra – desde mañana empezaré con la rehabilitación, me costará un poco de trabajo extra por lo de mi vista, es lo que me informaron.

Ya veo.

Dime… ¿cómo están Saeran y Luci… Saeyoung?

Saeyoung… está feliz de haber recuperado a su familia, no sé mucho del hermano pero ahora vive con él y al parecer está viendo a un psiquiatra por su cuenta. Seven renunció a la agencia y ahora trabaja por su cuenta, está empezando a diseñar juguetes y dice que se dedicará a eso junto a su novia.

Me alegra – la sonrisa volvió a aparecer – por la chica también, todo lo que hizo demuestra que en verdad ama a Saeryoung. Si ellos están bien supongo que Yoosung y Hyun también están sobrellevándolo, así que preguntaré por Jumin Han, ¿él cómo está?... seguramente está muy molesto.

Sí, V, estoy molesto. Esperabas que me alegrara después de todo lo que pasó, de todo lo que ocultaste y quisiste solucionar tú solo; me ignoraste por completo, olvidaste nuestra amistad y fuiste incapaz de pedirme ayuda, ¡Todo pudo haber sido diferente¡ - la voz grave de Jumin comenzó a engruesarse y subir de tono - ¡pensaste alguna vez en mí! ¡he tenido que limpiar tu desastre, ocultarle muchas cosas a mi padre y conseguir tus nuevos órganos de una forma reprobable! ¡piensa un poco en mí, Jihyun! – recuperó el control al sentir el fuerte apretón de mano de V.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – se llevó su mano libre a la frente y enroscó su cabello celeste en sus dedos tratando tirar de él.

Ya, déjalo – Jumin le retiró la mano para evitar que pudiera lastimarse.

Gracias, por salvarme la vida – después del agradecimiento sincero de V, el silencio se impuso, antes de que pudiese acotar algo, una respuesta inesperada llegó.

Te equivocas, V… tú estás muerto – Jumin pudo sentir a través de sus manos apretadas como el cuerpo de su amigo se estremeció – fue lo que dijimos a la prensa.

¿Quién más sabe la verdad? – preguntó contundente.

La asistente Kang y Se… - todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a decir su nombre – Saeyoung apoyaron la idea, por supuesto que Saeran también sabe que estás vivo, no sería justo para él cargar con tu muerte… la novia de Seven también sabe la verdad, por supuesto.

Así que Hyun y Yoosung ignoran que sigo vivo… supongo que es lo mejor para Yoosung.

No malinterpretes al chico, Yoosung fue quien más lloró en tu funeral.

Así que tuve un funeral – una trémula sonrisa asomó a su rostro – qué conveniente.

Después de aquella larga conversación, ninguno volvió a comentar algo. La mano de Jumin permanecía encerrada en la de V, pero ambos yacían cabizbajos y en penumbra, de la misma manera que ninguno de los dos era ignorante de lo que debía venir, significaba mucho en sus vidas y su nombre no había sido comentado en lo absoluto, pero era inevitable sacarlo a colación.

¿Qué esperas?, vamos, pregunta por ella – se adelantó Jumin.

¡Eh! – la declaración pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, sin embargo eso hizo – ¿cómo está Rika?

Por lo que sé está bien.

¿No sabes dónde está? – V comenzaba a alterarse.

No y francamente ya no quiero saber dónde está, sólo puedo confirmarte que personas muy confiables me dijeron que está bien y en un lugar agradable.

¿Qué dices?

Después de tu funeral no la volví a ver, sólo noté que cada vez se comunicaba menos pero parecía tener su enfermedad controlada.

Tú… le dijiste qué estoy muerto… ¡a ella también! – V soltó la mano de Jumin con desdén y se volvió a tomar la cabeza, con ambas manos - ¿por qué? Rika… ella me necesita…

No, ella no te necesita, ella está enferma y lo que necesita son especialistas que puedan ayudarla.

Tienes razón como siempre Jumin – V no había cambiado en ese aspecto, siempre perdía las ganas de pelear y discutir a medio camino – yo la necesito…

Su respuesta revivió el enojo de Jumin, por impulso se abalanzó hacia él y lo sujetó de los hombros con fuerza.

Te das cuenta de lo que dices, ¡deja de ser tan estúpido! – Jumin comenzó a increpar a V con todo lo que tenía dentro y era poco probable que lograra detenerse – todo lo que has hecho… ¡nada tiene sentido!, Rika de una manera u otra te uso desde que te conoció, supongo que realmente te amó pero ella estaba enferma y tú fuiste incapaz de ayudarla sólo te dejaste llevar por esa parte enferma de ella y le seguiste su demente juego, ¡arruinaron la vida de ese chico!, ¡el Jihyun que conozco jamás hubiese hecho eso! ¡Por qué no te das cuenta!

Ju… - a pesar de las vendas, V pudo sentir la mirada gris calando su ser, la respiración acelerada y caliente de Jumin se calmó de repente y supo que su amigo merecía una respuesta, por más dudosa y tonta que pudiese sonar – supongo… que fue porque la amo.

¿Por qué la amas? – dejó escapar una carcajada furiosa – dices que lo hiciste porque la amas – Jumin no pudo contenerse más, apretó los hombros que tenía entre sus manos lo más fuerte que pudo, luego, inconsciente, presionó su boca contra la de su amigo, el cabello celeste estorbaba pero aun así se las ingenió para improvisar un beso decente, era aquello o golpearlo, sin embargo, la intensidad de los labios de Jumin fueron incapaces de derretir el desconcierto de los otros, finalmente se separaron y una confesión siguió el dialogo – yo también he hecho esto porque te amo – apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho casi recostado de V y con su voz al borde de las lágrimas, rogó una explicación - ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta, Jihyun?... yo soy el que te necesita – sintió la respiración del hombre que acababa de besar en su nuca, temeroso de la respuesta, lo soltó por completo y salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

¿Jumin? ¿Jumin? ¡Jumin, espera!

Afuera del cuarto aún podía escuchar la voz desesperada de V llamándolo, pero él era incapaz de responder a su llamado, e incluso más incapaz de aceptar su rechazo.


End file.
